


Adam and Steve

by mystiqueyes06



Category: adam and steve - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiqueyes06/pseuds/mystiqueyes06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little twist about what we know about the beginning....or maybe, a fact. I don't force this story to be true, I'm just saying that the plot of the story could be a possibility of our ancestry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam and Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I now offer you this story. I am not saying this is a very good one and I don't even know if you would like it but here it is anyway. Enjoy:)

Darkness alone must not endure for all the time in the abyss. Let light be born to balance the scale.

"Am I to be blamed for the emptiness of the horizon? Then let there be the living within the realm that was created!"...

As planets were born to uphold forms of life, history was made as time folded upon creatures of his likeness -- humans.

A beautiful place for contentment and bliss upon its inhabitants.  
"We were created equal into this place we call 'Eden', let forth the happiness comes to us!"...

As the four humans gathered, a bond between friendship was created.  
One with more muscular features, and the tallest among the four. Adam, the name given to the human being. A person with very good features in all human aspect. Well-built body with very smooth, fair skin and a very angelic handsome face. Steve, another man with the same features but shorter than Adam. Eve and Dyan was of the same height yet still shorter than the two men. They were called women to represent their gender. Their physical features was different from Adam and Steve; their bodies were leaner than the men, and their hair was longer. Eve's was long down to her hips and Dyan's was just below her shoulder. The area below the neck of the men and women shows difference and the space between the upper part of their thighs 'screams' nothing but the indication that two were men and the other two, women.

Everything was so peaceful and happy until one unexpected day came....

"Are you sure about what you saw in your head?" Eve asked looking at Adam.

"Y-yes, I am. While I was sleeping, I saw a path leading to a place where a beautiful tall tree stands." Adam replied.

"What about the tree?" Steve asked.

"A voice talked in my head, it said we must go there; and I believe it has something to do with all our questions."

"So when we go there, all our questions could be answered?" Dyan asked.

"Maybe. We could finally know the reason why we are here."

"Well if that's the case, then we must go." Eve said as she stood.

"Yes we must." Dyan followed.

"Okay, how far do you think it is from here?" Steve asked.

"I think it would take us 5 rise of the golden circle." Adam replied.  
( Equivalent to 5 days )

"Well then, if its that far then we must begin moving now." Steve said as he went out from their cave. The other three followed.

"Okay, Adam lead the way."

So they began their journey. They did not bring any thing for their surrounding provided them everything they would need.  
They crossed rivers, climbed mountains, trailed fields of flowers and they even jumped from sheer cliffs. On the third rise of the golden circle, they decided to stop for a moment of rest.

"Steve and I would gather some fruit." Adam said.

"Okay, Dyan and I would prepare a place to eat." Eve replied.

Both boys nodded then went off to find food. It took them just minutes before finding lots of trees with fruits on them.

"Looks good to me." Steve said as both of them looked up to where the fruits were placed.  
The trees were not that tall so its been easy for the men to gather the fruit.

"I'm done, are you?" Adam asked.

"Yes. I'm going down now." Steve replied but as he was about to reach the bottom, he slipped and fell to the ground.

"Steve!..." Adam yelled as he caught the shorter guy onto his strong arms. The impact was quite strong so it made Adam fell too. Both boys were lying on the ground but no one was hurt. Adam was hugging Steve while he was on top of him. Regardless of their naked form, they both felt something inside them. A tugged feeling that made the boys stare at each other's faces.

"T-thank you...for uh...catching me." Steve said as his gaze over the taller boy never faltered.

"Your welcome." Adam smiled.

Steve felt something hot rising on his face. He felt weird but somehow....satisfied by Adam's smile.  
Both boys sat beside each other.

"Are you okay? The color of your face is...different." Adam asked.

"Oh! I'm fine. I was just shaken by the fall." Steve replied.

"Okay...uhm can you walk?"

"Yes, I believe nothings damaged. Thank you again."

"Don't mention it. Lets go back now." Adam gathered some fruit and headed out.  
Steve did the same and followed.  
\-----

"Eve they're here!" Dyan exclaimed.  
Eve stood from her lying position as she looked to the men's direction.

"Good. Let's eat!" Eve gathered the fruit to place it on their makeshift table from leaves and fallen branches.

When all finished eating, they decided to sleep for a while.  
They made makeshift bed for the four of them.  
Eve was beside Dyan, while she was on Adam's right, and Steve on his left.  
Dyan rolled onto her side and she saw Adam, she doesn't know what she felt but every time she sees Adam, a very peculiar sensation rise from her within. She smiled at the sight of the man and slept holding on Adam's chest.  
Adam was deep asleep when a voice spoke to him again in his head.  
Adam clearly saw that Steve was falling again but this time from a very tall tree, the same tree he saw from the first time he dreamt. Adam shouted several times but he couldn't even hear himself. He felt miserable as he watched Steve fell to an endless pit from where the tree rooted.

'Now you see what you might lose, prepare yourself to whatever you choose. Don't regret because its your choice, worry not, you'll hear my voice.'

After Adam heard the same voice from his first dream. He saw himself smiling while looking at a very familiar guy -- Steve. They both looked happy as they walked through a field of beautiful flowers, but their surrounding changed into darkness and Steve was nowhere to be found. Adam once again shouted to Steve but he couldn't see him anywhere.

Adam was shaken to wake him. Dyan and Steve was shaking him very hard then Adam shot from the makeshift bed. He then stood panting, his sweat was allover his body and he was shaking.

"Are you okay? You were shouting." Steve asked.

Adam looked straight to where Steve was. He started crying then he immediately fell onto his knees to hug the shorter guy. All gasped at the sight, Steve was just frozen with wide eyes as Adam sobbed while hugging him tightly.  
Dyan was shocked at what Adam did. She felt something painful within her. She thought that she wanted Adam to do that to her too. Eve noticed that Dyan was crying...

"Hey, what's wrong?" Eve asked.

Dyan could not take it anymore; seeing Adam hugging Steve was very painful to watch. She stood and ran away from the three.

"Hey! Dyan?!" Eve shouted as she followed her.

Both boys was still frozen that they didn't notice the two girls left.

"Uhm...are you okay?" Steve asked again.

"Sorry...I j-just....thought I lost you."

"What? Lost me? But I was just sleeping right next to you?" Steve asked with furrowed brows.

"I saw something again...in my head while sleeping. You were.....g-gone.....you just d-disappeared, and I was so afraid that I will never see you again."  
Adam's tears fell again as he looked at Steve.

Steve was jaw-dropped gazing at Adam with wide eyes. He felt something pounding in his chest so fast, he couldn't breathe well, he began sweating too. He doesn't know why but he feels very happy with what Adam said.

"A-adam...I can't breathe, I feel so hot...why am I feeling this?...I-I don't know what this feeling is..."

"What? Are you hurt?" Adam asked as he inspected Steve's body for any injury.

"Ahhh....your touch makes me feel...something....I can't explain...I'm trembling..." Steve said as he collapsed. His front fell towards Adam.

"Steve!" Adam caught the shorter guy again into his arms.

"S-sorry....what happened?" Steve asked as he pull himself to sit back with his arms supporting him at his side.

"I...I don't know...you just fell forward to me."

"Oh...I...I just felt something I can't explain....what you said made me feel it."

As Adam was about to say something, he heard the voice....

'Leave him or be with him. If you choose to be with him, then you love him....Love is when you want to protect something you treasure. If you care for him alot then say that you love him.'

"I think....I-I love y-you..." Adam said to the shorter guy.

"What? L-lavf?" Steve furrowed his brows.

"It means....I want to always be with you...to protect you...because you also make me feel something....something that I want to feel every time. I love you."  
Adam held onto Steve's face, then he kissed him. They both don't know what they were doing but they both feel satisfied and happy. An urge of a different sensation rushed through their veins.

When Adam pulled away, he smiled and repeated...  
"I love you."

"I-I love you too....I also want to be with...you, always." Steve said as he awkwardly fidgeted in his place.  
Adam just chuckled and bent forward for another kiss.

"You know, whatever this we're doing...we must do this often." Steve said now calmed, with a smile on his face.

Both boys hugged each other tightly.  
\-----

"Dyan! Could you please stop running!" Eve shouted as she grabbed Dyan on her shoulder from behind.

"I-I...w-want to b-be alone..." Dyan trembled from crying.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I d-don't know....I j-just want t-to sleep here...f-for a while..."

Both women fell into silence then Eve said...  
"Okay, but I will guard you as you sleep. I'll watch over you."

Dyan lay herself on the pile of leaves nearby a tree while Eve sat beside her....watching intently with eyes full of concern.

"W-why?....why do I feel like this?....I feel disturbed watching you cry....I feel...ugh!"  
Eve was thinking deeply on why she felt different towards the crying Dyan.

As Dyan drifted to slumber, she heard something in his head...

'Dyan...'

'Wha...where am I? W-who are you? Where are you?"

'You are asleep...and I am talking in your head.'

'In my head?...you're the voice that spoke to Adam!!!"

'Well...not actually. There are...other voices....but never mind that....I can help you understand what you feel.'

'Y-you can?'

'Of course Dyan. Its just like this, I will help you and you will help me.'

'W-what kind of help can I give?'

'Oh we will talk about that later...for now let me show you something...'

Dyan's dream change it's surrounding, she couldn't see herself but she could clearly see that she was back at where the four of them slept. She saw Adam and Steve doing something -- kissing.  
Dyan felt like crying again but she couldn't, she didn't even know how when she couldn't see herself. The voice spoke again to her, it explained the situation where both boys were in. The love, the affection, the kiss...Dyan fully understood. The voice even explained that what Dyan felt was jealousy. A feeling of anger now flows through Dyan's thought. The voice did explained everything to her, so now Dyan knows all.

'Now Dyan, you saw everything, you now know why you feel that way. Got anything to say?' The voice spoke again as Dyan's dream change back to darkness.

'T-thank you.'

'Oh! I don't expect you to thank me dear. Don't you want to do something else? You do want Adam to be yours, do you?'

'Y-yes, I do want him.'

'Then my dear, I believe it's time for you to help me.'

'Okay, how could I help you?'

'Simple...I will show you a way to get to a different kind of tree. A very tall tree with lots of delicious fruits in it. I want you to go there alone, leave the others for a while, and get one fruit.'

'O-okay...just one fruit?'

'Yeeesssssss Dyan.'

'What would I do to the fruit?'

'Eat it and I promise I can help you get Adam for yourself.'  
After the voice's last words, Dyan woke up.

"I-I need to go there." Dyan said to herself. She saw Eve sleeping on the tree beside her.

"I need to go alone, see you soon Eve."

Dyan ran as fast as she could. She saw through the horizon where she must go. Dyan was full of determination; all she thought was her being with Adam.  
\-----

"Nooooo!" Adam shouted as he woke up beside Steve. He panted as he fidgeted on their makeshift bed.

"Adam? W-what happened?" Steve asked while rubbing his eyes.

"I-I saw something again."

"What did you see this time?"

Adam became quiet...then he spoke

"Something...scarry."

"What? S-skerri?"

"Something not good to happen, the voice spoke to me again."

"Oh, so what would it be?"

"I'm not sure but we need to reach the tree immediately."

As the boys were talking, Eve arrived with searching eyes.

"Where's Dyan?" Eve asked as she looked from side to side.

"We thought you went for a walk together?" Steve replied.

"Well, if you didn't notice, Dyan went off running when you two were hugging. I ran after her."

"And you....didn't catch up with her?" Adam asked.

"Actually I stopped her from running, but she requested to be alone to sleep there. I let her but I didn't leave her, then I kind of let myself sleep too...and when I woke up shes gone. I thought she went back here but I guess... I was wrong."

"This is not good..." Adam said.

"What is not good?" Steve asked.

"I guess I know where Dyan went to."

"What? How did you know?" Eve asked as she sat beside him.

"I...saw something again in my head...and I saw Dyan screaming for help under the tall tree."

"What!? That can't be! She wouldn't go there alone! She doesn't even know the way!" Eve almost shouted.

"I don't know but in my head...I heard another voice talking to Dyan....its like...I can't explain...all I know is that Dyan could be in danger." Adam explained.

"Then we must hurry! We need to go there now!" Eve said as she stood and grabbed Adam in his arm.

"We still have 2 rise before getting there, so if Dyan just went off a while ago, she still hasn't reached it...and we could still catch up with her." Steve explained as Adam helped him stood.

Eve noticed something different on how Adam held onto Steve, it was so full of care.

"Lets go!" Adam said as he ran off followed by the two.

That time Eve was so sure that there were something different about the two because they never separated while walking and when they crossed several terrains they would hold each other's hand.  
Eve would definitely ask something to them when they find Dyan because she felt something...like she also want to do those things...with Dyan.  
\-----

Dyan never thought that she could reach the tree in just one rise of the golden circle, but the path she took was no easy way. The cliff were so much sheer and slippery, the ground she ran through was full of pointed rocks and the river she crossed was much deeper and wider than those they crossed before.

"I made it." Dyan said as she gazed upon the tall tree.

"This is the tallest tree I ever saw and the shape of it is different...hmmmm...could this be the same tree Adam saw in his head?" As Dyan wondered, she heard something whispered in her ear.

'The fruit Dyan, eat one...'

Dyan closed her eyes for a while then sighed deeply. She then started to climb the tree. When she spotted a fruit just above her, she reached her arm to grab it.

"Yes! I got one!"

'Now Dyan...eat the fruit and I promisssssssse Adam would be yourssssss'  
Dyan heard the voice again.

"For Adam." Dyan spoke as she ate the whole fruit.

As she swallowed the last bite of the fruit, she felt something different. Her sight began spinning and she couldn't breathe well.

"Wha-what is wrong wi-with me?"  
Dyan's head was in so much pain, then she heard the voice again.

'Ssssssilence my dear....ssssleeep for a while...let go of the tree...I'll catch you...I promisssssse'

"Uuugggh...A-adam..." Dyan's eyes closed as she fell off the tree. The ground became her death bed as the impact of the fall broke her neck.  
\-----

"We're here!!!" Adam shouted as the three went to a stop.

"Is that the tree? Its so...huge!"  
Steve exclaimed.

"Dyan! Dyan! Its us! Where are you!? Dyan!" Eve shouted as he roamed around the area.

"Calm down Eve, we'll search for her." Adam said as she tried to calm down the weeping Eve.

"Go find her, I will wait here just in case she arrives." Steve suggested.

"Okay...we will find her. I promise." Adam said as he hugged Steve and placed a quick peck on his lips.  
Eve's eyes widen at the sight, her brows furrowed.

"Lets go Eve, lets look around."  
Eve just followed still quite stunned by what she saw.

As the two went off searching for Dyan, Eve started her questioning...

"Adam?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you something?"

"Go ahead"

"I noticed that something was different about you and Steve, would you mind telling me?"

Adam stopped and looked at Eve with seriousness.

"Eve, I love Steve." Adam said.

"What? Lav?"

Adam chuckled. "You both said the same."

"What?" Eve asked now with much furrowed brows.

"It means I want to protect him, to care for him, to.....own him. Because he makes me happy and I make him happy and both of us are satisfied with that."

"Oh....so that is lav. But what about that thing you did....when you bit his lips."

"Oh that? I didn't bite his lips. That was a kiss, we just let our lips touch each other's and we feel....something satisfying about it."

"I see...well...could you teach me how?...I-I think I wanna do the same to Dyan..." Eve said as she awkwardly fidgeted her hair.

"You love Dyan? Thats great!"

"Well...if that's what you say...yes, I lav Dyan...but I don't know if she feels the same."

"Then lets hurry and find her! I know that both of you would be fine!"

"You think so? Thank you."

"Your welcome." Adam smiled. They both continued searching after the talk.  
\-----

"I hope Dyan's fine." Steve said as he sat on the root of the tree.  
His gaze wondered upon the sight of the area where the tree stood.

"Well, I didn't notice that this was really a beautiful place."  
He then let himself slipped into slumber and deeper he went until he was fully captured by sleep.

Steve saw in his head a large figure of a creature with wings but the image was blur so he couldn't see the full appearance.

'What are you?' Steve asked.

'You are in danger. Never eat a fruit from the tall tree. Leave this place at once. Be careful on your choices'

The image suddenly went off.

'Hey wait! What choices? What are you talking about?'  
As Steve asked....he was woken by something that fell on his shoulder.

"Ah! Wha-what!?....huh?"  
Steve panted heavily as he saw a fruit on his lap.

"What...where did this come from?" Steve asked to himself as he looked up the tree.

"It must have fallen from above." Steve remembered something the image said to him...  
'...never eat a fruit from the tall tree...'

"I must find Adam." Steve stood then dug a hole and buried the fruit.  
\-----

"We looked everywhere but Dyan was nowhere to be found." Adam said to Eve as he sat on a rock.

"Where could she be!? Dyan! Dyan!" Eve shouted once more.

"Enough Eve, we should go back to the tree. Maybe Dyan is with Steve now."

"I hope."

"Don't worry. I know she'll be fine."

Both returned to where the tree was but found no one.

"No one is here." Eve said coldly.

"That's not right, Steve said he'll wait us here."

"I knew it, Dyan is still missing!" Eve shouted as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Hey, its too early to say that. Lets wait for a while."

"Okay..." was all Eve could say to stop herself from sobbing.

The two waited and waited until both of them became uneasy...

"I can't take this! How long do we have to wait!?" Eve shouted.

"Calm yourself. It won't help if we started shouting."

"Well sitting won't help us either. Now Steve is also missing!"

"Hey we don't know that yet!"

"Well its obvious Adam! First Dyan, then Steve, so who's next!?"

"Now stop! Steve isn't missing! So does Dyan!" Adam stood yelling at Eve.

Eve just sat on the ground weeping.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to yell at you." Adam said as he knelt near Eve.

"Its okay...I understand...we are just both worried about them."  
Eve said as she wiped her tears.

Both went into silence as they waited again...until both of them fell to sleep.  
Eve was awaken by a rustling sound from behind the tree. She tried to wake Adam but hes still asleep. She immediately went to the sound hoping to find Dyan there.

"Dya--!" Eve said but got cut off by what she saw. A dark colored creature wrapped around the root of the tree.

"What is this!?" Eve exclaimed as the creature looked straight to her.

"Hello there-ssssss.....I believe you are looking for your friendssssssssss?" The creature asked.

"Y-you spoke!?"

"Why yesssssss....I live here in thissssss place."

"If you live here, you might have spotted our friends!"

"What if I tell you that I did Ssssssaw them-sssss?"

"Please tell me where they went! They've been gone and we've been waiting for them for a long time now."

"Oh? Sssssso you expect me to help you find your friendssssss?"  
The creature asked as it ascended to the tree. Eve noticed that the creature has the same appearance as her. But the way it moved was different, it was like crawling up the tree. Eve even noticed that it's head was moving strangely from side to side as the creature went up...like the connection of the head to its body was somehow lose.

"Its rude to ssssstare." The creature said.

"Oh, what was that?" Eve replied.

"You know...I would like to help you but you mussssssst do me one favor."

"What? I'll do it, just tell me where to find my friends."  
The creature grabbed a fruit from the tree and tossed it to Eve.

"Let your friend over there eat thissssss and I'll tell you where to find them."

"Why?"

"Don't asssssk...or I'll change my mind....oh one more thing....don't tell him thisssssss favor I asssked and about me.....jussssst give that to him and tell him to eat....when done...call me from here-ssssssss."

"Okay."

Eve approached the sleeping Adam to wake him.

"Adam! Wake up!"

"Huh?....wha-what now? Are they here?"

"No but I think I know how to find them."

Adam immediately sat and looked at Eve seriously.

"How!?"

"Eat this first, then I'll tell you."  
Eve handled the fruit to Adam.

"What? Tell me now, thats more important."

"Hey wait, calm okay? I won't tell if you won't eat this."

"What for?"

"Just eat okay."  
Eve said now with furrowed brows as he looked straight to Adam.

As Adam was about to argue more, he heard a voice spoke to him....

'Eat'

"Wha-?" Adam said as he looked side to side.

"Hey, whats that?" Eve asked.

"I....I think I heard a voice."

"Oh? What did it say?"

"Eat.....that's what I heard."

"You see...even the voice said you must eat first."

"I don't know....it sounded....different."

"Well how different would it be, its the voice that speaks to you."

Adam sighed deeply. "Okay okay, I'll eat."  
As Adam swallowed his first bite, a voice spoke from behind.

"Stop that!"  
Adam and Eve looked to where the voice came.

"Steve!!!" Adam exclaimed as he dropped the fruit and ran towards Steve.  
"Where have you been!? I thought you were gone missing too!? I was worried!"

Adam hugged Steve tightly but Steve broke it and held onto Adams shoulders.

"Did you eat a fruit from the tall tree!?" Steve asked while shaking Adam.

"What? Why is..."

"Did you!?" Steve asked again, cutting Adam off.

"Well I bit on a fruit but I didn't...."  
Adam stopped and turned around to Eve.

"Hey Eve! Where did you get the fruit you gave me?" Adam asked.

"Did it come from t-the...uh....wha..." Adam felt dizzy and fell to the ground.

"Adam!" Steve took Adam and placed his head on his lap.

"Adam! Nooo!" Steve shouted.

"Adam?" Eve approached the two men.

"Eve answer me, did that fruit come from the tall tree?" Steve asked.

"Well...uh."

"Answer me!"

"Yes! But I was told to let him eat to find you and Dyan!"

"What!? Who told you?" Steve asked.

Eve told everything to Steve, and she directed him to where she last saw the creature.

"Up there." Eve pointed up the tree.

"Ugh! You shouldn't have obeyed!" Steve said so frustrated.

"Lets just call the creature okay. I already said my sorry and I deeply mean it."

"Yeah what ever." Steve said.

Both yelled to the creature above but nothing answered. They repeated but they got the same result.

"Maybe its asleep." Eve concluded.

"Then its time to wake it."  
Steve climbed up the tree to look for the creature Eve was talking about.  
He searched and searched but found nothing.

"Nothing is here! Are you sure the creature was real!?"  
Steve yelled below.

"What!? You're telling me I'm lying!?" Eve answered back.

As Steve was about to answer, he noticed something behind the pile of leaves on one of the big branch.

"Wait! I noticed something!"  
Steve approached it and was shock by the sight he saw. He may not know it yet, but what he saw was a skeleton. A complete set of bones from the top shoulder to the feet, the head was missing and the bone in the neck was broken.

"Hey Eve! I found......" As steve was speaking he felt the tree shook.

"Hey! What now!?" Steve yelled.

"Steve! Get down now!" Eve shouted to Steve.  
The ground where the tree was rooted collapsed and the tree began falling to its side that was now a cliff.

"Steve!" Was all Eve could say as she watched the tree fell together with her friend.

The ground began to shake as well and Eve fell to the ground, hitting her head to a rock that made her unconscious.

When Eve woke up, she saw Adam waking up too.

"You're awake! A-are you okay?" Eve asked as she helped Adam stood.

"Ow...my head hurts....what the hell happened?"

Eve furrowed her brows to Adam's question.  
"What? Hell? What do..."

"Never mind. I'll explain later. Where's Steve?" Adam said, cutting off Eve.

Eve just looked to where the tall tree once stood, all they see now was a very deep cliff that has no sight of its end.


End file.
